You must love me, Neville
by tomsgirl79
Summary: A ‘what size razor blades’ fic.Ginny is dying. A short one shot inspired by the song “You must love me” from Evita. Be warned you may need your handkerchiefs. I know I did to write it.


Disclaimer: the characters are not mine, the song inspires the plot, but the words are entirely mine.

* * *

**You Must Love Me **

Neville was sat next to her, stroking her hand. There was nothing he could say, there was nothing anyone could say. Ginny was dying.

The unthinkable was happening. Ginny survived the war by the skin of her teeth. The final battle had left her barely clinging to life. If it hadn't been for Hermione's brilliance, she wouldn't have even got this far. To think she was now dying of cancer. A disease with no known cure. Neville was heart broken but he wouldn't let any one see. Ginny knew though. She had been so close to him, there was nothing he could hide from her. Neville never left her bedside for those last few days. No one could get him to leave. Not Professor Snape (who Neville threatened to hex into the next millennium). Not even Ginny could not get him to leave. When she told him to go he stared at he and said in a voice that cracked with unreleased emotion "I will never leave you Gin, never."

"But I am of no use to you Neville, I am dying. You must leave me. I know you love me but there is another woman out there who needs you more then I. As I said, I am dying. There is nothing anyone can do. There is nothing you can do." Ginny's eyes shone with tears.

"No Ginevra, there is no one out there for me but you. I will never leave you." Neville protested as he griped her hand tighter.

"You must love me." she smiled, tears pouring down her cheeks unchecked.

"I do love you Ginevra Molly Weasley. Always have and always will." Neville replied as he brushed her tears away.

Ginny lost strength everyday after that. She knew she did not have long.

Their lives had just been beginning. The war was over. They had won. Life was so cruel. They should have been just starting their life together and she was dying.

Despite her attempts to get Neville to leave, Ginny clung to him in those last few months. With every passing day, she clung to him harder. As her strength deserted her, Neville had to do everything for her. Time and again, she begged and pleaded with him to leave her, to go and have fun. She would never hold it against him. Neville doggedly refused. He would never leave her.

In those last few days, Ginny became to weak to sit. Friends and relatives visited her for what they knew was the last time.

Percy managed to swallow his pride and see her for the final time. As he turned to leave Ginny told him the one thing he had wanted to hear but had not dare ask. "I forgive you Percy." Percy turned to her and said, "I don't deserve it Gin but thank you." No one saw Percy alive again.

Ron had been the closest to her and as such, the pain of saying good-bye was almost unbearable for them both. "I failed you Gin, I was meant to protect you and I can't."

Ginny managed a smile. "You couldn't have done anything, no one could." Ron left her crying his eyes out. Hermione's goodbye was almost as painful. Hermione clung to her sobbing. "Oh Gin its not fair"

"Life is not fair Hermione doesn't mean it stops though. Look after Ron for me Hermione please."

"Of course Gin." Hermione sniffed.

Harry was the last person to come. "Some super hero I am. I can't even save you."

"Harry James Potter don't you start that with me. No one could have done anything. We all die. This is not the end. We will meet again someday. Just not to soon, I hope. Take care of your self and look after them for me."

"Yes Ma'am" he said laughing but even Harry could not hide his tears as he left.

That night Neville sat by her bed for the final time.

Ginevra Weasley passed away on December 31st 1999 aged just 18. She died a scant few minutes before the new millennium. Her last words were "I love you Neville Longbottom."

* * *

A/N 

So, was this to over the top for your liking? Did you cry? Did you laugh? Do you want a prequel or even a sequel? Let me know!


End file.
